Printed indicia for applying to items of clothing, such as T-shirts, sweatshirts, golf shirts, shorts, hats, and the like, as well as other cloth and paper goods, such as banners, posters, bags, flags, and the like, have become very popular over the last 20 years. Boutiques specializing in printing fanciful and textual indicia such as slogans, college names, sports team names and logos, licensed characters, and the like, on these various media, are commonly seen in stores across the country. The indicia available at these stores can be pre-printed on a substrate and applied with a heated press by operators at such boutiques to any of the aforementioned items purchased by a consumer, or they can be screen printed directly onto the items for later purchase.
In the screen printing process, a stencil screen is typically blocked (called "masked" in the industry) to embody the desired indicia and is then placed over the item to be printed. Ink of one color is then added to the screen surface and flooded onto the indicia by a flood bar of conventional design. The ink may be of any type well-known in the industry for screen printing. After the ink is flooded onto the screen, the ink is squeegeed through the screen interstices onto the item, leaving ink of the desired color where the interstices in the screen are unblocked. The squeegee can be of any type known in the art.
After the item is printed on, it is moved to a station where one or more operators transfer the article to a drying rack, conveyor surface leading to a dryer, or the like. This requires quick and deft handling by the operator because the cycling of the printing machine may print a shirt every four to six seconds. Further, as the articles are typically adhered to the platen with an adhesive, the article must be lifted at an angle to break the adhesive seal without smudging the print on the article.
The quick, repetitive movement may take its toll on the operator after some amount of time. Therefore, it is advantageous to automate such a repeatable process. A few reasons for automatically unloading an article from a printing surface of a printing machine are: (1) to allow printing machine operators to concentrate on other areas of printing; (2) to diminish the likelihood of ruining printed articles; (3) to increase the repeatability of the exact placement of unloaded articles; and, (4) to reduce injury risk to printing machine operators.